


Well someone has to pin the artwork to the wall

by crwatters



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale notices something about Crowley's apartment, Drabble, M/M, Sorry to disappoint, inspired by a bad pickup line, note: the title of this is not actually included in the text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crwatters/pseuds/crwatters
Summary: Aziraphale may be a bit dense, but the day comes when he finally realizes Crowley's affection for him. It just takes a re-examining of the decorations in Crowley's apartment to make the pieces fall into place.





	Well someone has to pin the artwork to the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this just hit me over the head and I find myself amusing. Not trying to be professional here, so unless I made a simple typo or something, please keep your criticisms to yourself. Other comments or fic recommendations are much appreciated tho!! And I'm granting blanket permission for anyone to write something based off this because this is half drabble and half plot bunny

It struck Aziraphale rather suddenly, on a Sunday afternoon some weeks after the apocalysn't. He took a long, slow look around the room they were in, just to be sure. Then mentally went through every room in Crowley's apartment, just to be  _ extra _ sure.

“You know,” Aziraphale murmured, not really sure how to say this.

“What was that, angel?” Crowley raised his eyebrows and took another lazy sip of his wine.

“I was just saying,” he said, then paused. Crowley raised his eyebrows. 

“It's just-- the decor, in your apartment. Rather angelic, isn't it?”

Crowley paled, but quickly masked it with feigned incredulity. Not quick enough to escape the angel's notice, however.

“Has Heaven gone through an aesthetic change recently? Because last I heard it was still whiter than miracle whip in a blizzard,” Crowley quipped, with a snicker added in for good measure.

Aziraphale shot him a half-hearted glare. “You know very well what I mean, my dear. You've got gilded little angels all over the place. Subtle, but not unnoticeable. And then there's the statue from 1941. Not an angel, strictly speaking, but winged, and it  _ did _ come from a church.”

“I've got demons too!” Crowley protested, weakly. But it was too late, he'd shown his hand. So Aziraphale, quite gleefully in fact, carried on.

“Well yes, indeed you do. But few and far between. The only extremely noticeable one is the one ‘grappling’ with an angel in your entryway. In fact, dear, I don't believe there's a single artwork with a demon alone in this entire apartment.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes got a mischievous glint to them, and he smiled in what could almost be considered a smirk. He looked Crowley up and down suggestively. 

“With one notable exception, however. I do think that can be amended rather quickly though, don't you, love?”

“Ngk.”


End file.
